


Late Again

by K_pooper



Category: BgA
Genre: Funny, M/M, bga - Freeform, joke, kpop, purely for amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_pooper/pseuds/K_pooper
Summary: Jeungri is always late to practice and J-light is less than pleased.





	

"You’re late again,” J-light scowled at Jeungri as he attempted to sneak into practice just before it ended.  
"Sorry I was stuck in traffic,” Jeungri mumbled more to himself than anyone else as he scuffed his shoes on the floor nervously. All the other members must have decided to just leave because they were collecting there things and shuffling out of the practice room as quickly as possible. J-light and Jeungri found themselves completely alone in the room. Jeungri only stared at the group like a child who had just gotten in trouble.  
"Why are you late again?” J-light demanded firmly. Jeungri only stammered and mumbled various incoherent words before falling silent once more. J-light stepped closer to Jeungri and once more demanded answers as to why he was late, but the boy only bit his lip and stared at the floor. Jeungri heard J-light sign and he quickly glanced up. “How can I be angry with you when you look like that all the time,” Jeungri could see the hunger in J-lights eyes and he stepped even closer to the nervous boy. Finally the stood nearly nose to nose and J-light continued to stare directly into Jeungris eyes boring into his very soul. J-light said Jeungris name in a deep husky voice.  
"Yes?” the younger boys heart began to beat wildly.  
"Do you know what it is that I want?” J-light leaned closer to Jeungri a smirk present on his lips.  
"N-n-no” Jeungri could barely form words at this point as his body shook with excitement and nervousness.  
"I want a hamburger,” J-light seductively whispers as he pulls a coupon out of his back pocket for a buy one get one free whopper.


End file.
